Niggav
Category:Antagonists "Hah! You have right to worry over your West Side friend, pizzaboy. I've been honing some wicked fire in my hearth of rhymes, and I'm primin' to fucking slam DUNK you into the next dimension." - ''Niggav, right before his tremendous defeat. Niggav is a rapper, record producer, entrepreneur, and all-around nigga. He is the best-selling rap artist of the 2010's in the United States, having sold more than 69,420,666 million records in the Gilbert, Arizona area alone. He is a founding member and the CEO of 2Slick4U LLC, a record label and "rap union" formed as a response to the Asghgubar-Niggav Rap War (ANR for short). He is a vocal participant in the Rap War, becoming involved in dozens upon dozens of conflicts with rival rappers, producers, and fans of Slign. Aside from his musical career, he is also a successful entrepreneur. Personality Niggav, on the surface, is just like his rival, Slign. In-your-face, tough, and arrogant, full of swagger and braggadocio, because he was raised on the mean streets of the suburbs, yo. But what separates Niggav from Slign is the fact that Niggav is a complete tool. Though Niggav is incredibly successful, almost all of his ideas and projects are ideas and projects stolen from other people, or lifted off of others. He credits himself as the creator of the world's first Rap Union, even though it was Slign who did so first. Niggav has sometimes stolen copies of Slign's lyrics and used them on his own tracks, without giving Slign an ounce of credit or any royalties whatsoever. Whenever Niggav participates in rap battles, he's fed rhymes through a bluetooth speaker by a ghostwriter that never gets any credit. He is, in general, a sneaky, greedy, manipulative dick, but his sneaky, manipulative dickery has earned him a lot of money. He's not afraid to play dirty, if need be - his character arc involved him blackmailing Austin into killing other rappers, DJs, and record producers, in the hopes of eliminating competition. By comparison, the worst that Slign and his Reel Hip-Hop goons have done are set things on fire and diss Niggav at live concerts. Niggav isn't somebody who keeps promises, either - he promised Vizit, Austin, and Sam he wouldn't hurt anybody else after the "death" of Slign Asghgubar, only to try and have VSSPAL assassinated. Character History Origins Very little is known about Niggav when he was a child. What is known, however, is that he and Slign began their long-standing rivalry when they were as young as 13 or 14 years old. At 15, Niggav decided to take his first excursion into the rap world. It was around this time that Niggav began demonstrating his tendency for plagiarism. His rhyming skills and writing style started to attract a lot of attention within the hip-hop community, but all Niggav really did was take raps from lesser-known, invisible rappers (often times off of YouTube comment sections or rap forums) and then re-write a few words here and there, downloading free beats off the Internet. Somehow, he has never been caught, even though Slign Asghgubar knows damn well what he did. On his 16th birthday, Niggav released his first solo album, ''Hella Slick, composed almost entirely of other artists' lyrics and beats. It was an indie record, distributed on Soundcloud and handmade CDs Niggav made. In days, the album exploded, garnering an incredible amount of praise and attention from hip-hop and rap circles all around the world. With the help of a CD distributor, Hella Slick sold 6,666,666 copies around the world within the first week alone. He was an overnight multi-millionaire, and began treating himself accordingly. Around this time, Slign Asghgubar (whom had pretty much moved on from his rap phase and got a scientific college degree despite being 16) got a copy of Hella Slick, and noticed that lyrics he'd penned were featured on the album, sometimes taken and used wholesale. He was not credited on any of them, and he had not seen any royalties or payment whatsoever. The few original, Niggav-crafted lyrics there were on the album, were all dedicated to roasting Slign. Pissed off as hell, Slign Asghgubar threw on his hilariously-oversized street clothes and got back into the rap scene, determined to take Niggav down. Slign Asghgubar, after releasing a fairly unsuccessful record, formed the world's first rap union called "Reel Hip-Hop", a collection of underground rappers that had all had their lyrical and musical material stolen by Niggav; the union eventually became a representation of underground rappers as a whole. Reel Hip-Hop began releasing a series of protest songs, diss tracks, and joke albums, all for the purpose of destroying Niggav. Niggav, not wanting to be idle, formed a rap union of his own, called 2Slick4U; however, because of Niggav's insane popularity at the time, it was his union that got all the attention, his union that made it into the Guinness Book of World Records, not Slign's. And Niggav never credited Slign, once; in fact, Niggav claims that Slign stole the idea from him, not the other one way around. 2Slick4U eventually turned into a record label and commerce company, dedicated to selling all kinds of rap music, merchandise, and largely Niggav-related accessories. It was perfectly timed with the release of Niggav's second album, Slign's A Dick; Niggav Is Slick, which went platinum in a day, despite being full of plagiarized beats and lyrics. The war between Reel Hip-Hop and 2Slick4U (dubbed the Asghgubar-Niggav Rap War, ANR for short, or sometimes the Reel-Slick War) raged on, gaining more momentum as Reel's numbers grew and grew, and as Niggav's popularity grew. The Wrapping Up Rap Arc Niggav, in the process of finishing his third album, Slickest Of All, decided that he wanted Slickest Of All to be his biggest, most prolific record yet (still full of plagiarized beats and lyrics). In order to ensure that nobody would stand in his way, he tried enlisting the services of Tuxedo Knight. However, much to his surprise, Tuxedo Knight was long since dead, as were his associates. He learned the name of Tuxxy's killer - Austin Ho - and did some digging, learning of Austin's "involvement" with the destruction of the EQ Realm. Not wanting to spend the money on a Repo Man, Niggav decided to "contract" Austin instead. Niggav burned down Austin's home one day by having his minions throw a bunch of mixtapes into the balcony window. Before Austin could flee with his friend, Sam, Niggav cornered them and forcefully led them back to his Gilbert recording studio. He then gave Austin a list of all the Reel Hip-Hop rappers he wanted dead, and ordered him to do it, lest the information about the EQ Realm went public. Austin and Sam, pretty much thoroughly blackmailed, started killing rappers. Eventually, they were confronted by Vizit and Slign Asghgubar. After explaining everything, Vizit devised a plan. Slign convincingly faked his death, which was enough to satisfy the egotistical Niggav. Niggav promised to not harm the rest of VSSPAL or their families and friends, even going as far as to loan them backstage passes for his concert in Downtown Gilbert. He also complied to Sam's request to let Hard Jams Inc. open up the show, out of the goodness of his heart. Sure enough, however, the moment Vizit, Austin, and Sam returned to Headquarters, they were ambushed by rappers. After dispatching them, they met up with Slign and prepared to make their final move. Niggav took the stage that night and began busting rhymes in front of thousands of adoring fans, apparently not realizing that two white guys, an Asian, and a blonde chick were tearing shit up backstage, with the help of Sam's bandmates in Hard Jams. Austin plowed his way through to the stage, but Niggav quickly took him down with a hidden vinyl, right in Austin's sternum. Determined, Austin grabbed a microphone and publicly challenged Niggav to a rap battle. Cocky, Niggav agreed to it. Austin proved to be the better rapper, and Niggav was disgraced and defeated. As if his defeat was a rallying cry, Slign and his Reel Hip-Hop associates rammed through the crowd and hopped onto the stage, destroying the shit out of Niggav. With a battle cry, Niggav disintegrated into ashes, and was presumed dead from thenceforth. After all those years, Slign had finally come out on top. Final Final Final Niggav, however, managed to survive somehow. Deciding to save his rivalry with Slign for later, he made his way to Progeria to confront VSSPAL and Co., intent on taking Austin down. This time, Niggav was on his own. He spent a good minute or two roasting Austin before their second rap battle began, with Pizza Vampire beatboxing. Niggav threw down a sick freestyle, which included the legendary diss "You call yourself a Chosen One, I think you're more a Chosen GONE!". It was fire, but Austin once again, proved be the fiery one, spouting forth the legendary, oft-forgotten, rarely-used Hotep Rap. Crumbling beneath the weight of Austin's fire, Niggav began melting once again. Recognizing that he was the beaten man, he conceded defeat, and encouraged Austin to never give up, also giving him some brief advice about the Great Blank before dying.